The present invention relates to deicers utilized in a gas turbine engine and, in particular, to sensors situated within an inflatable chamber in the pneumatic deicer.
Ice formation and accumulation (i.e., icing) on outer surfaces is among one of the many operational challenges faced by aircraft. Under certain atmospheric conditions, ice can accumulate rapidly on leading edge surfaces of the aircraft, reducing smooth air flow, increasing drag, and decreasing lift. Deicing equipment, such as pneumatic deicers, is utilized to remove ice buildup on the outer surfaces of the aircraft.
Pneumatic deicers (also referred to as boots) have historically included a series of inflatable chambers (also referred to as tubes) laid next to one another and are attached to an air source and in some cases at least one internal manifold. When attached to a leading edge surface, the chambers of the pneumatic deicer can be inflated to alter the profile of the external surface to remove ice that has accumulated. Sometimes, the chambers do not inflate due to various issues, including holes that may develop in the chamber or ice and/or water blocking individual air lines running from an air source to the chambers. Currently, malfunction of the individual chambers of the pneumatic deicer is only discoverable through visual inspection.